


Private Conversations, Questions, and Decision part 2

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Nervousness, decisison making, t'challa is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CYBERBULLYING





	Private Conversations, Questions, and Decision part 2

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CYBERBULLYING

THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING  
TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CYBERBULLYING

 

The RSVP’s have returned.  
Your wedding gowns are safe and sound in your apartment.  
The menu for the wedding reception has been finalized.  
Your parents and a few other friends and family members from back home are flying in next week.  
Your rehearsal dinner is 3 weeks from yesterday.  
Today is your first meeting with the Elders as their future queen. As predicted, you are nervous.  
Luckily, T’Challa returned from his mission and was right beside you as you entered.  
‘’Just relax, my love. Just breathe.’’  
You are clothed in a royal blue dress that reaches mid calf: ‘’Perfect for a queen,’’ T’Challa had stated earlier.  
But you’d never felt more intimidated in your whole entire life than you do as you enter the throne room.   
The members of the Dora Milaje give T’Challa the Wakanda Salute, and he returns it before taking your hand and guiding you up to the seat that is placed right next to his throne.  
Like the gentleman that he is, he lets you sit in his throne, since you will be doing a majority of the talking.  
And so, it begins.  
Two hours. You spent two hours talking to the elders about the history of Wakanda, the ways that you plan on helping the country continue to thrive, and a bit about your background.  
You’re not sure, but you think many of them approve of you.  
And T’Challa suggests celebrating my taking a swim. Which just means that you borrow a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that he usually sleeps in, and he has his arms wrapped around you, pressing kisses to your neck while he holds you, the waterfall hiding you from visitors.  
‘’Three more weeks. Three more weeks, and you will be the queen of Wakanda. You will be my wife.’’  
‘’I can’t wait,’’ you press your lips to his then, letting them move with his like they have so many times before.  
Like they will for the rest of your life with him.  
‘’You’re amazing,’’ you tell him, ‘’I don’t know how I got lucky enough to be with someone like you.’’  
‘’I’m the lucky one,’’ he tells you, because Shuri is not here and you can be as in love as you want to be, ‘’Can I please kiss those pretty lips again’’  
You kiss him again as an answer,and it melts all of the tension away.  
You both have been so stressed from your duties and from finishing the last minute wedding planning. You’ve barely had any alone time together this week, so it’s nice to just be with him.  
The butterflies come alive then, and you let the stress of planning this wedding seep out of your pores.  
Because this moment is just about you and T’Challa.

 

TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING  
Shuri has been keeping you grounded this week, and you could not be more grateful.  
People have really started to get on your nerves, what with the paparazzi and media and people speaking negative things to you.  
It began to weigh down on you, which is why you find yourself in the palace garden, staring out over the pond and gently grazing your hand along the surface of the water.  
‘’My daughter, why are you not inside with the others?’’  
You look up to see Ramonda, who has her white locs cascading down over her shoulder and is wearing a bright blue sundress.  
‘’I needed a moment to myself,’’ you tell her honestly, picking up a petal from a flower that is floating in the water, ‘’I have a lot on my mind.’’  
She sits next to you, the sunlight making her skin look radiant.  
This whole family is beautiful, inside and out.  
‘’You look as if you do. Are you sure that you do not need to talk,’’ she asks, because she is like a second mother to you.  
She was there for you when you vented about how you felt T’Challa was taking the stress of working things out with M’Baku out on you.  
She was there for you during your first year of teaching, after you met T’Challa, when you doubted your abilities to be an effective teacher.  
She was there for you when you thought for sure that your relationship with T’Challa was ending.  
‘’I love him. A lot. It’s just… even planning this wedding has been a bit overwhelming. I am wondering how I will possibly going to cope with the pressures that come with being the queen.’’   
She looks thoughtful, as if she is choosing her words wisely.  
‘’My dear, that is a completely normal fear to have. I was the same way when I married T’Chaka.’’  
‘’How did you manage,’’ your eyes never meet hers as you ask the question instead choosing to focus on the way the light shines on the water.  
‘’I asked for help. I didn’t beat myself up over mistakes. T’Challa would not have chosen to spend the rest of his life with you if he did not think that you could help him take care of Wakanda,’’ she places a gentle hand on your shoulder, ‘’I would not have given him the very wedding ring that T’Chaka gave me to be used as your engagement ring if I did not think so.’’  
‘’Really,’’ you look up at her, eyes shining bright with unshed tears.  
‘’You are human, and its normal to be nervous. But we all believe in you. It will be hard,you will have bad days. T’Challa will get on your nerves,’’ she says making you laugh, ‘’And there will be days where you feel over the moon. Do not worry, you have an entire community standing behind you. You will not fail.’’  
You lean forward, wrapping her in a hug as you feel the last of the nerves on this matter leave your body.  
She’s been as kind to you as you hope your parents where to T’Challa during his chat with them.  
‘’Thank you, Ramonda,’’ you address her as she likes you to, ‘’I really do love this family.’’  
And that is precisely why you can not wait to marry into it.

 

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING  
You’re pacing back and forth again, your small apartment your only source of solace.  
Your parents and a few friends- your best friend, your college roommate, and your former co-worker, are stating with T’Challa at the palace, because your place is just not built for having more than one guest.  
The nerves have returned, but for an entirely different reason. You have responded in short replies to everyone, needing time to think.  
The only person that you have been ignoring is the one who should be with you right now: T’Challa.  
Of course, breaking your social media break didn’t help. You scrolled through nice comments, but the hateful comments really took their toll on you.  
You’re not all that sure why you have been ignoring T’Challa for the past few days. ALl of his attempts to reach you have gone ignored, but you’d tell Shuri to please tell him that you are fine, just busy.  
Which is why you are not at all surprised to find T’Challa t your doorstep a few moments after you stop pacing.   
‘’T’Challa.’’  
‘’Do you have any idea how worried I have been about you?’’  
‘’Hello to you, too,’’ you move away from the door, letting him close it behind himself.  
‘’Don’t get funny. Are you alright? Please, tell me. If I… If I did something wrong, I will fix it. But you have got to talk to me,’’ he tells you, and it starts you on a whole new wave of tears.  
How is it that he’s worried about what he’s done wrong?  
‘’I don’t know how I am expected to do all of this,’ you tell him honestly, letting the tears finally make their way down your face, ‘’be queen.’’  
‘’What is troubling you, my love,’’ he steps forward, taking your head in his hands, ‘’Is it the hate?’’  
‘’No. I mean, that stings, but I can deal with other people’s comments to have a lifetime with you?’’  
‘’Is it the responsibilities of being a queen?’’  
‘’No. I mean, yes, but I know that I have an entire community behind me,’’ you say, repeating Ramonda’s words from last week.  
‘’My love… is it me that you’re worried about,’’ T’Challa’s voice crack, and you can see his mind reeling with the possibility that he may actually be losing you after you both promised forever in words.  
That hurts more than anything that anyone has said to you about your relationship with him.  
‘’I love you,’’ your voice shakes a bit, ‘’So, so much. You are kind, you are loving, you are smart. You are… modest, and you are the love of my life. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to start over because what I have here is so good.’’  
You take his hands in yours and he leans his forehead against yours, ‘’Please, tell me what is wrong. Let me fix it.’’  
Your heart breaks again. He loves you. Despite all the reasons why you ‘’shouldn’t’’ work out. And he’s there for you, and he’s supportive, and he’s so… good.  
He is a good man, with a good heart.  
And while you know that has not always been easy for him, you cherish it. He is strong with you in the face of adversity.  
Why would this time be an exception to that?  
‘’My love,’’ you kiss him, pulling away and looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes, ‘’You are the one for me. You know that.’’  
‘’And you are the one for me as well.’’  
‘’I want to grow old with you,’’ you kiss his cheek, ‘’To take care of Wakanda with you,’’ you kiss his chin, ‘’To be there for you in the good times and the bad. If we could run away and get married right now, I would.’’  
Why wait a week when you could be his and he could be yours right now?  
‘’I will do that for you. Okoye, my mother, and Shuri would hate us, but…’’  
‘’I’m not asking you to elope,’’ you laugh then, bringing one hand up to touch the soft, black curls that sit atop his head, ‘’Never.’’  
But in that moment you do feel more content. You see yourself walking down the aisle with him, see yourself having a good time in between his meeting with Tony Stark, and you see children with his eyes, his smile, his hair. They are you in the ears and in the mannerisms.  
That makes your next words come out without any hesitation.  
‘’Baby, I love you. And we do really have a lot to discuss.’’  
Change is scary, but sometimes it is necessary.  
And the changes that are about to be happening are going to be very big, but you hope… you know that you will get them together.  
‘’Anything, beautiful. Just say it.’’  
Here you go…

SIDE NOTE- I really think Chadwick Boseman has gorgeous eyes, and I could probably get lost in them. That is all.  
DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


End file.
